The present invention relates generally to devices and systems for the delivery of information and, more particularly, to devices and systems for the presentation of information to a user in a tactile form.
Advances in technology, particularly in the area of communications technology, have provided users with a wealth of devices and systems for the exchange of information. However, virtually all such devices and systems are visually-based, requiring a user to visualize some portion of the device in order to take advantage of its capabilities. This leaves a significant portion of the population, the visually impaired, without the ability to take advantage of these devices and systems.